


Do or Do Not

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re an intern at the BAU while double majoring in psychology and sociology at the local college. You end up getting close with the resident genius at Quantico. Prompt from here. Set in the earlier seasons.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Do or Do Not

“I’ll grab him for you, ma’am!” you smile at the blonde woman with the baby, who you learned to be Mrs. Hotchner, or Hayley as she insisted you call her.

“Thank you, I’ll just wait in his office.” you gave her a nod and she headed towards the room. 

You swiftly walked towards the board room, peering in and seeing Agent Jareau, or JJ she begged you to call her, presenting a case. 

The case photos on the board intrigued you, since you were studying to be in this line of work. 

“I still don’t understand why the unsub would still these women’s left shoe,” Agent Morgan stated confusedly.

“Probably a foot fetish. You should have the M.E. check their feet for semen,” you spoke up and then immediately regret your decision. 

All eyes were suddenly on you and you could feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment, “Sorry. Sorry. Um, Agent Hotchner, sir,” you made eye contact with the unit chief, “Your wife is here to see you, says it’s kind of important.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” he gives you a nod and then turns back to his team, “Wheels up in thirty.” everyone nodded and closed their case files, heading out, except for one. 

“Good thinking on the foot fetish thing,” the BAU’s very own Doctor Spencer Reid, complimented you with a shy smile. 

“Thanks, Spencer. God, that was so embarrassing though. I shouldn’t have done that.”

The young doctor shrugged, “One of us was bound to make the connection.”

“One of us as in you, Doc?” you ask with a smirk and you watch as he shies away.

“So, um, how’s school?”

You shrugged, “Same old, same old. It’s interesting and all, but, you know, I’m ready to finish up and apply here.”

“If you ever need a reference, I’ll happily write one for you.”

Your eyes brighten up at the offer, “Really? You’re so sweet, Spence! Thanks!” you lean in pecking his cheek, and then your eyes fill with horror, “I’m so-I just-ugh! I’m gonna go now!” you scurry out of the room leaving a bashful Spencer behind.

Once you’re long gone, Derek comes waltzing into the board room with a grin on his face, “I saw that, kid. Look at you! Got the intern falling at your feet!” he gives Spencer a playful nudge and Spencer stumbles back a bit with a wince.

“I mean I guess,” he murmured with a shrug.

“You should ask her out,” Derek suggests.

Spencer’s brows furrow in consideration and thought, “You think so?”

“Yeah. She’s cute and young. You’re…young.”

“Gee, thanks, Morgan.”

Derek chuckles and nudges Spencer again, “I’m kidding, kid. You’re a catch. Just don’t take too long and miss your chance. Alright?”

____________

“Y/N!” you look up from your textbook when you hear your name. You’re looking around the grass clearing you’re heading towards to see anyone heading your way.

“Y/N,” you hear your name again and jump when it comes directly behind you. 

You turn around, eyes widening in surprise see Spencer staring back at you, “Oh! Hey, Spencer!” you close your textbook and give the young doctor a quick hug, “What’re you doing here?”

“I was a guest lecture for Abnormal Psychology with Professor Brewer.”

“Damn. According to my ed plan, I won’t be able to take that clas until next semester.”

He shrugs, “I guest lecture for him all the time. I’m sure you’ll see me next semester. But you also see me a lot at work so….” he pauses to clear his throat and he adjusts the strap of his satchel, “Hey, are you done with class?”

You shake your head, “I have one more.”

“Do you want to get dinner after?” he asks nervously.

“With a smile you ask, “Why?”

He gulps and shifts his footing as he says, “I’m trying to ask you out.”

You giggle and quote, “Do or do not, there is no try.”

“Live now; make now always the most precious time. Now will never come again.” he quotes back and you look at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Star Trek. Anyway, uh, so, Y/N, would you like to have dinner with me after you get out of class?”

“I’d love to, Spencer,” you say with a beaming smile, “In the meantime, think you can help me study for my Cultural Psychology class?”

“Sure!” Spencer shows as much enthusiasm as he follows you towards the library.

_________

The next day at the BAU, Derek spots you and Spencer standing closely to each other in the bullpen, talking quietly, occasionally pausing to laugh or giggle. 

Looks like the kid took his advice.


End file.
